Some Things Stay the Same
by cheesepuff
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran finally confess their love. But what happens when Syaoran's family finds out? Well read it!! This is my first CCS.
1. Prologue

Body Hi all you people there! Ok, this is my first CCS fic, so I hope you like it! This is probably going to be mostly Syaoran's POV. 

Some Things Stay the Same

Prologue 

By: cheesepuff 

"Li-kun, you have to go?" 

"Yes. They want me to go back and train to be the leader of the clan, ya know, 'To take my place,'" said the sad, fifteen year-old. _'I can't believe I don't have the courage to tell Sakura I love her. I'm so weak! And if I don't have the courage now, I won't have the courage anytime before I leave.'_

"When are you leaving?" Asked Sakura. 

"In two days," Syaoran looked sadly at Sakura. _'I'm going to miss her so much...'_

__

__"So SOON! Li-kun! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!!" Sakura asked with a frow on her face and her hands on her hips. 

"I didn't know! I just got a letter yesterday saying I had to go back to Hong Kong. You're the first one I told, honest!" 

"Oh! I'm going to miss you SO much!" Syaoran stumbled and blushed as Sakura gave him a big hug. 

"H-Hey! I still have two days here! Lets save good-bye until I have to leave," Syaoran said. As Sakura released him he was as red as a tomato. 

Sakura looked at her watch, "Hoeeee! I'll talk to you later, Li-kun! Touya's gonna kill me!!!" 

Laughing Syaoran watch Sakura kicking up dust as she speed off. He sighed as he turned around to head towards his apartment. _'Syaoran... You can do this! Just go up to her and say, "I love you."'_

Finally he made it to his apartment. When he got inside he sprawled out on the couch, turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. 

"I can't believe this! A hundred channels and nothings on!" 

He decided to see what was on the nature channel. "Next on the 'Circle of Life'.(A/N: What else should I put?) How zebras mate!" 

"Ummmm... No!" And off went the TV. 

_'All I can think about is Sakura... How am I going to tell her? And most importantly how will I get the courage to? Maybe I'll--'_

__

__RING!!!!!!! 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise. 

"Damn phone... Why does it always do that?" Grumbling Syaoran trudged over to the phone and picked it up. "What do you want???" 

"Oh! Um... Should I call back later?" 

"Sakura?!" He blushed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap... I guess I'm just sorta... Er... Grumpy at the moment." 

"Oh that's ok. I was just wondering if you would come over to Tomoyo's tomorrow night, you know, 'cause your moving away..._"_

__

__"Ok. I'll go as long as it's not one of Tomoyo's big parties. It's not one right?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. 

"......................Um.................NO! NO! It's not. Of _coarse_ not! We _know_ how your scared of large groups of people!" Said a giggling Sakura. 

Syaoran seethed. He was not scared of ANYTHING! "I'm _not scared_ of large groups! Where did you _get_ an idea like that? I hope Tomoyo _is_ having a large party! I'm a _party animal_! Shame on you Sakura, You should know that!" 

"Yeah, Li-kun. _Whatever_ you say!" Said Sakura still giggling, "Just be there at eight, ok?" 

"I will be!" 

"Ok... See you then! Bye! *click*" 

"HMPPH!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the party*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

DING! DING! DING! 

"Ok, everyone! May I have your attention! Li-kun will you come up here, please?" Yelled Tomoyo from the stage in the middle of her ballroom. (A/N: Does she even have a ballroom?) 

"NO!" Yelled a very embarrassed Li-kun from a corner of the room. _'Why didn't Sakura tell me Tomoyo was inviting all of Tokyo here? Geeze!'_

__

__"SYAORAN LI! GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Yes ma'am!" 

"Thank you Li-kun," she said, back to normal, "Now, lets make a toast to Li-kun, and hope he has a happy life in China!" Tomoyo smiled as the crowd cheered. 

"Heh, heh! Thanks Daidouji! It's not like I'm never gonna come and visit, though." Now Syaoran was REALLY embarrassed. "I think I'll go back over there now. See ya!" Everyone laughed as his raced off the stage. 

Just as Syaoran was about to run out the door someone grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Eep!" 

"Well, well, if it isn't our little party animal himself!" 

_'Hey! That's Sakura!'_ Syaoran blushed, then what she said sunk in. "HEY!" He swung aroud and gave her his coldest glare. 

But Sakura just poked him in the side and said, "Serves you right for trying to be macho! Just wait until I tell Eriol and Tomoyo what you said on the phone!" 

"You wouldn't!" 

"Of course, I would!" Giggled Sakura. 

_'Man, this is gonna be a long night!'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next day at the airport*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"I guess *sniff* this is good-bye... WAHHHHHHHH!" Sakura started crying. 

"Shh... Shh... Don't cry Sakura. I'll visit sooner or later, and I'll write you a lot of letters." 

"It won't be the same!" Sobbed Sakura. 

"I know," said Syaoran wiping her tears. "Sakura... I have to tell you something." _'There! No turning back now!!!'_

__

__"Yes?*sniff*" Sakura's sobbing stopped, now there were just tears running down her face.__

__

__"Sakura... I... I... I... I.... Love you." _'I said it! I said it! I said it!'_

__

__Sakura's sobbing resumed, only harder this time. 

_'OH SHIT! What the hell did I say?!' _"Sakura? Did I say something wrong?" He asked looking down at her_._

__

__She looked up into his brown eyes with her green ones, and Syaoran noticed she was smiling. "No everything you said was right_. _I'm just crying because I'm so happy. I love you, too... Syaoran." 

"Wow..." Syaoran was so happy he went into shock. Then Sakura playfully punched him in the arm. 

"Are you still there?" 

"Yes, I--" 

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 105 TO HONG KONG!!!!!!!!" 

"That's my fli--" Syaoran was cut off by Sakura kissing him. Then after getting over the shock he kissed back. Syaoran pulled back. 

"I'll return for you someday, I promise, until then I'll write you everyday and call you when I can. I love you. Good-bye...Sakura." 

"I'll miss you, Syaoran. Good-bye..." 

Syaoran gave his ticket to the lady and with one last wave to Sakura he turned andwalked onto the plane. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Syaoran's home*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Syaoran dear now you can train to take your place as clan leader!" 

"Yes, mother." 

"You will get married soon, too." 

"Hey! Mother, what about school? I want to finish school before I get married! And go to college!" Was his mother crazy? Already she was planning his future and he just got home.__

__

__"Well, if you insist.You can finish your schooling. Then you'll be ready to marry Meiling." 

"Meiling? I'm not marrying Meiling! How many times do I have to say this? I WON'T MARRY MEILING!!! Besides there is someone else!" _'Why is she still hung up on the idea I'll marry Meiling? I love Sakura!'_

"What?! There's someone else? Who?" His mother said franticly. 

"Yes, Mother, there is. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto." 

"The card mistress?" 

"Yes! And I'm going to marry her not Meiling!" Syaoran yelled at his mother. 

"Oh...I see..." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Li shrine*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Yes that would be perfect..." 

"You want me to put a spell on Syaoran to make him forget he ever went to Japan, and on everyone who lives in Japan who knew him so they never know that they met him?" Said one of the Li elders to Syaoran's mother.(A/N:What's her name?) 

"Yes that way Syaoran won't remember his beloved Sakura and he will marry Meiling. And Sakura and her friends won't remember him, and that way nobody gets hurt and we get what we want." 

"Ok, ma'am. The job will be done by morning." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* __

__

Sooooooooo.................. How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me by REVIEWING, please. WOW! This was long for me! LOL! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 

Love you all! 

~*cheesepuff*~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Body

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 

OK! Bear with me people! This WILL be S+S so don't give up on me!! PLEASE! OK! This won't be as much Syaoran's POV 'cause we got to catch up on whats happening everywhere, ya know? This takes place 4 years after the prologue. So Syaoran is 19 and Sakura will be 19 and all of their friends too because I'm too lazy to make some 18 because then I would have to keep track of who's 18 and who's 19 and I would forget! OK, now I'm confused, so... ON WITH THE STORY! 

Some Things Stay the Same

Chapter 1 

By: cheesepuff 

REMEMBER! This is 4 years after the prologue. 

"SYAORAN!" 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT MEILING?!" Syaoran yelled from his room. _'Gawd she_ _has to be the most annoying person in the whole world!'_

__

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"Come in..." He growled as his bedroom door burst open. 

"Hi! How is my lovey, dovey little wolfy today?" Meiling said as she wrapped her arms around him. 

"What do you want Meiling?" Asked Syaoran. He flinched at Meiling's touch. 

"Syaoran, I wanna go on a date. We hardly ever go on dates, and I'm supposed to be your fiancee'!" She whined and tried to put a hurt look on her face. 

"No, I'm busy today." Said Syaoran. _'Anything to get out of a date!'_

"Please, please, please Syaoran, hun?" 

"No, I have to train today."_ 'Frick! She's gonna annoy me into this! NOOOOO! There has got to be some excuse I can think of to make her go away!' _

"Deary, PPPPLLLEAASSSEEEE!" 

"No............. Um..." _'Come on! There has to be an excuse! Come on! Come on! Come o--I got it! This better work.'_ "I have to pack for college today, Meiling. I can't go out with you today." 

"Come on, Syaoran! You still have two days! Take me out today and pack tomorrow. As your soon to be wife I think I deserve one date before you leave!" Said Meiling with her hands on her hips. 

_'Ugh! I guess she's right.'_ "Ok, I'll take you out for dinner or something tomorrow. But I'm gonna pack today." 

Meiling clapped her hands together and smiled, "OK! Thank you Syaoran! I love you!" 

"Ya, whatever... Just go away! I have to pack." 

"Ok!" Meiling gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped out of the room. Syaoran followed her to the door and slammed it behind her. _'Good grief!'_

RING! 

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Damn phone..." (A/N: O_o I guess that's Syaoran's habit now.) 

RING! 

"Gaw! I'm coming! I'm coming!... Hello," He grumbled. 

"Oh! A little grumpy today are we Descendent?" 

"............" 

"Don't you remember me Descendent?" 

"....Um.... Who is this?" Syaoran asked as he scratched his head. _'Who would call me descendant?'_

__

"Huh?! You don't remember me?! This Eriol!" 

_'Who the hell is that?'_ "Oh, I think you have the wrong number." 

"No. I don't think so. Is this Syaoran Li?" 

"Yes it is. How do you know me?" 

"Li-kun, your kidding me, right? We went to school together in Japan! You don't remember?" 

"Japan? I've never been to Japan. But I'm going there in two days," said Syaoran. _'What's up with this guy? Why does he think I ever went to Japan?'_

__

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eriol's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Japan? I've never been to Japan. But I'm going there in two days," said Syaoran. 

_'What? This is really weird! First he doesn't know me, then he says he's never been to Japan. And that's something nobody could forget. Maybe he'll remember the people... Other than me.'_ Eriol thought. Then he said, "Syaoran? Do you know who Tomoyo is?" 

"No." 

"Rika, Takaishi, Chiharu, or Naoko?" 

"No. I've never heard of any of these people. Will you please explain to me why you called?" 

"How about... Sakura Kinomoto?" Eriol said._ 'There! He has got to remember her! And if he doesn't I'll know something is wrong.'_

__

__"No. None of those names ring a bell! Will you please explain why you called?" 

"No, no. I'll just let you go." Eriol hung up the phone. _'Man this is sad. What will Sakura do when she finds out Li-kun doesn't even remember her? I'll call Tomoyo and tell her about Syaoran. But it's so strange! How could he just forget that he ever came to Japan? That's something people don't just forget. Maybe he was just pretending 'cause he wants to cut off all connection between him and Sakura because he was forbidden to have communication with her. Yes! That has got to be it! I'll call Tomoyo and tell her.'_

__

__Eriol dialed Tomoyo's number. He had kept in contact a little over the years with her. And he was sure she would remember him. After two rings the maid picked up the phone. 

"Hello. How may I help you?" 

"Hi. Is Miss Tomoyo Daidouji there?" Asked Eriol. 

"May I please ask your name, sir?" 

"Yes. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa." 

"Ok. Please hold on for a minute." After a minute or two Tomoyo's voice came on the line. 

"Hello, Eriol. I haven't talked to you in a while." They caught up with each other for a while then Eriol said, 

"So. How is Sakura? Does she miss Li-kun?" 

"Li-kun? Who is Li-kun? Eriol you're confusing me!" Said Tomoyo in a puzzled voice. 

"What! You don't remember Syaoran Li!?" Eriol didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out. 

"I've never met anyone named Syaoran Li. Why do you ask?" 

"Never mind. I gotta go Tomoyo! Talk to you in a few days." (A/N: They are going to the same college.) 

_'Ok! This is weird! I'm going to call Sakura and see if she remembers Li-kun. And if she doesn't remember him then I'll know someone has been tinkering with their minds.'_ After ringing three times the phone was picked up. Eriol heard a man's voice on the other end. 

"Hello." 

"Hi. Is Sakura there?" 

"Who is this? Are you another one of those guys trying to get Sakura to date you? 'Cause if you are I'll--" 

"TOUYA!!! Give me the phone!" Eriol could hear Sakura in the background. 

"Hello! This is Sakura. May I ask who's calling?" 

"Hello Sakura. This is Eriol. Sounds like your popular with the boys." 

"Oh!... Um... Not really..." Eriol could almost feel Sakura's blush through the phone. Then she changed the subject. "SO. Eriol How have you been. I haven't talked to you in years!" 

"Sakura. I have something important to tell you." Eriol wanted to skip the small talk and get right to the point. 

"Hoe?" 

"Do you remember Syaoran Li?" 

"Hoeeeeeeee? I don't think I've ever meet anyone named Syaoran Li. Why do you ask?" 

"Crap!" 

"Huh?" 

"Never mind. I have to go Sakura." 

"Ok! I'll talk to you some other time. Bye Eriol-kun! *click*" 

_'Crap! I can't believe someone would do that! But who, why and when did it happen? I guess I'll just have to find out.'_

__

__*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

How was it? The next part will be up soon, never fear! Eriol remembers Syaoran because he wasn't in Japan when the spell was cast. 

REVIEW!!!! (and I'll love you forever!) 

Until next time- 

~*cheesepuff*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Body OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!! I got lots of reviews on this story so far! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you SO much for the support! A couple people asked why Eriol remembered Syaoran. It's because he wasn't in Japan when the spell was cast, so it didn't effect him. Enjoy the story! 

Some Things Stay the Same

Chapter 2 

By: cheesepuff 

Syaoran's POV/At the airport*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oh, Syaoran! I'm gonna miss you!" Cried Meiling. 

"Yeah, I'll miss you, too," Syaoran replied. _'YES! No more Meiling for a LONG time! Yes! Yes! Yes!'_

"Bye Syaoran. We're going to miss you," said his mother. 

"Bye, Mother. I have to go now!" Syaoran waved as he boarded the plane. 

"Welcome on board Hong Kong Airways! Our flight to Japan will take approximately two hours. Please enjoy the ride!" 

_'This is it! I'm going to college! I wonder what Tokyo University will be like. I can't wait to get there,' _ thought Syaoran as he sat stiffly in his seat. 

When the flight arrived at the Tokyo International Airport, Syaoran got off the plane and went to get his baggage. And after that was through he caught a cab to take him to his dorm. When the taxi arrived at Syaoran's destination he paid the driver, got out and walked calmly to where he was suppose to check in. 

"Your name, please," said the man behind the desk. 

"Li Syaoran." 

"Ok, follow me." The man lead Syaoran up three flights of stairs to his dorm. "You'll be staying with your roommate in dorm #305. Here's your key." And with that he walked off. 

Syaoran knocked on the door of his dorm, and after a few seconds it opened. "Hello. Are you my new roommate?" Asked boy who had opened the door. He was tall with dark brown hair and eyes that matched his hair perfectly. 

"Yes, I'm Li Syaoran," he said with a small bow. 

His roommate bowed, too and said, "Nice to meet you, Li. I'm Kishii Ryu. Come on in." 

Syaoran stepped into a large yellow room. I t contained two beds, a couch, an armchair, a small coffee table, and a TV. "This room is probably gonna be really tight with both of us in here," said Ryu. 

"Mmm-hmm." 

"So. Where are you from, Li?" Asked Ryu. 

"China." 

"Really? Sounds cool," said Ryu, trying to make conversation as Syaoran started to unpack. 

"Mmm-hmm." 

"Are you always this talkative?" Asked Ryu sarcastically. 

Syaoran glared at him, and Ryu shrank back a little. 

"Um... Sorry. So... Um... Do you have a girlfriend or something? Back in China?" 

This got Syaoran talking... A little. "You could call her that I guess. I was set up with my cousin. She's my fiancée." 

"Oh, what does she look like?" Asked Ryu eagerly. 

_'Sorry to do this Meiling, but I don't want this guy bugging me about you.' _Thought Syaoran. Then he said, "She's fat, with beady eyes, and she has a mustache." 

"Oh, that's nice. Do you...um... Love her?" Asked Ryu uncertainly. 

"She's like my sister. And I don't love her the way she wants me too." 

"Oh, ok." 

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Syaoran. _'I might as well talk to this guy, seeing that he's not going to shut up.'_

__

__"No, but I saw this really hot chic on campus yesterday and I'd like to get to know her better." 

"Oh that's nice you'll have to point her out to me sometime," Syaoran said then he yawned. "I guess I'm still tired from my flight. I'm gonna lay down for a while ok?" 

"Sure, I was planning on going out and looking around again today, so I guess I'll go do that now. See ya." And out the door he went. 

_'Aww... Some peace and quiet.'_ Thought Syaoran as he lay down. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*First class at Tokyo University*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Welcome to Tokyo University, class. I am sure all of you will enjoy this year, and do your best!" Said the homeroom professor. "Now lets get to know each other. When I point to you stand up and tell the class your name and your hobbies and what ever else you see fit to say." 

"Gosh, see treats us like we're in elementary school, still!" Whispered Ryu to Syaoran, who was sitting next to him. Syaoran just nodded. The teacher was just two people in front of him. 

"Hi! I'm Kori Whinder! I'm from America. I like boys and make-up!" Said a girl with blond pigtails. 

"That's nice," said the professor, then pointed to the girl in front of Syaoran. She had auburn hair that stretched down to her waist. And as she turned around and smiled at the rest of the class Syaoran could see she had green eyes. 

"Hello. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I enjoy cheer leading and almost all sports." 

Syaoran felt a nudge from his right. "That's the girl that I told you about when you got here!" Whispered Ryu, "She's pretty hot, huh?" 

Syaoran just nodded a little. He had to admit, that she was really pretty. And judging by the looks the boys were giving her, they also agreed with Ryu. Then Syaoran noticed the professor pointing at him and he stood up. "I'm Li Syaoran and I'm from China. I like playing soccer." Then he sat down again. He didn't notice the whispering from a lot of the girls in the class. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After Classes*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?" Asked Ryu, who was referring to Kimomoto Sakura. 

"How am I supposed to know? You should just ask her out and see what she says," replied Syaoran impatiently. Personally he didn't see anything special about this Kinomoto girl, except that she was good looking. But there were a lot of pretty girls on campus. 

"Oh, look! There she is. I'm gonna go talk to her. Wait here," said Ryu as he walked off. 

"Whatever." Syaoran watched as Ryu talked to Kinomoto, and after about three minutes Ryu motioned for Syaoran to join them. Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders and walked forward. 

"Hi. You're Li Syaoran, right?" Asked a smiling Sakura. 

"Yes." _'Weird. Why do I feel a magical aura from this girl?'_

__

__"Li, Sakura likes soccer, too! And so do I!" Ryu exclaimed. 

"That's nice." 

"Maybe we could get together with some friends this Saturday and play a game," suggested Sakura. 

"Sounds like fun! Are you in, Li?" Asked Ryu. 

"You bet!" Said Syaoran. _'If she thinks she's going to beat me at soccer, then she's got another thing coming!'_

__

__"Sounds like a date! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Said Sakura as she walked off. 

"So, I take it, she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Asked Syaoran after she was out of earshot. 

"Oh, she does, his name is Miwa Zeshin. But Kinomoto-san is really nice, and easy to talk to." 

"I see." Said Syaoran. _'There's still something funny about that girl. Why does she have an aura? And there is no way she can even think she can beat me at soccer!'_

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well? What do all you little people in computer land think? Was this good, ok or bad? PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever if you review! 

I'll talk... Er... Type to you in the next chapter! And the more reviews I get the faster it will be posted, probably. 

Ja-ne, for now! o_O ~*cheesepuff*~ O_o 


End file.
